Fake Love
by Kiminaru
Summary: Lavi loves Allen, and Allen knows...sometimes.How does Lavi feel about Allen, and will he ever tell Allen when he's awake enought to actually understand? LavixAllen pairing if you haven't already figure out
1. Chapter 1

I absoluetly love AllenxLavi pairings, although I also like Yullen pairings, but since there are so many Yullen stories already, I thought I would write a LavixAllen one instead. This story will probably be pretty short, maybe three to five chapters long, but I'll try and make each chapter pretty long though. Anyways, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. If I did, it would definitely be a KandxLavixAllen yaoi story (with maybe a bit of Tyki too :)

**Chapter One**

Allen moaned in pleasure from the hot sticky breath against his skin, every nerve in his body weak and sensitive from the soft touches.

Lavi grinned as he continued to nibble Allen's ears. He reluctantly let it go after awhile, but instantly moved to Allen's neck, placing rough kisses against the sensitive skin.

Allen let out another loud moan.

Lavi unbuttoned the first few buttons of Allen's shirt, enough to allow the collarbone to be exposed. Lavi attacked the spot, nibbling and biting.

"L…Lavi…" Allen whispered, but soon turned into another moan.

The sound of the young boy speaking his name caused Lavi to stop what he was doing and look into the eyes of the other.

Allen's eyes were half closed, dull and unemotional, a look of complete drowsiness on his face. He seemed to be between sleep and just slight consciousness.

Lavi sighed and placed a kiss to Allen's fore head.

"I love you Allen, but it's so hard to do this"

"I love you too, Lavi"

Lavi sighed. He had always dreamed of hearing those words come from the younger exorcist's mouth, but not like this, never like this.

Though Allen's words meant a lot, the sound of his voice wasn't what it should have been. It was empty, hallow and completely monotone. The boy might as well not have known what he was saying at all, and he probably didn't.

But it was enough to allow Lavi to pretend. Even for a little.

Lavi kissed Allen again, before picking him up from their spot on the floor in Allen's room, and gentle placing him onto the bed.

As Lavi began tucking in the sheets around the white hair boy, said boy looked up, just the slightest look of confusion on his face. But the confusion didn't reach his half closed, sleepy eyes. It never did.

"Lavi….where are you going?"

Lavi gave him a small smile as he continued to tuck Allen in.

"To bed, and you need to sleep too"

Lavi leaned over Allen and placed another kiss against his forehead, his lips lingering there a little longer than necessary.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Allen"

Lavi slowly stood up straight, and headed towards the door of Allen's room. As Lavi gently closed the door behind him, he heard the soft whispers of Allen before he finally fell asleep.

"Oh...okay…tomorrow…"

Lavi wanted to fall to the floor and cry his heart out, right then and there in the middle of the hall. He loved Allen so much, but he didn't want this. He wanted Allen to love him in return, not just pretending.

Lavi stood there, leaning against Allen's door, thinking about the first night that it had happened.

The two had been on a mission together, and they were resting in their hotel one night. They were just about to go asleep, when Lavi heard Allen calling his name.

Allen was lying in his bed, eyes half closed, looking like he was drifting off into sleep, but still awake enough to talk.

"Lavi…" he called "Please come over here Lavi…."

Lavi, who was a little wary of Allen's state right now, walked over to the edge of the bed and asked quietly, in almost a whisper "What is it Allen?"

The younger boy gave the red head a sad smile.

"What is it like to love?"

Lavi shifted his weight from one foot to another, uncertain of what to say. He had already figured out he had a stronger attachment to the white hair boy then any of his other friends, possibly strong enough to call love, but Lavi wasn't going to let any of them know. They couldn't know that a Bookman had broken the most important rule, and gotten way too attached to a person. It was forbidden, and no one was to ever know.

"Maybe…it's the feeling that you'll do anything for that certain person….even the smallest things…just to see them happy…to know that you were the one to make them smile….." Lavi added a quick "or so I heard" to the end of his explanation.

Allen smiled.

"You're a terrible liar Lavi…."

Lavi nervously shifted his weight from one foot to another again, as Allen continued to talk.

"Do you…do you think you could love me?"

This question surprised Lavi so much, that he simply had to stop and stare at the younger boy.

"W…what?"

Allen repeated his question.

"Could you love me?"

Lavi shouldn't have done it, he shouldn't have. He was a bookman, he wasn't suppose to have a heart, not to mention Allen was half asleep, and probably having no idea what he was really saying. But then again, it was too late. Lavi did get attached, and maybe Allen did know what he was saying, and he really did want Lavi to love him.

Not knowing what else to do or say, Lavi simply leaned over, and kissed Allen on the lips.

He spoke, his lips still brushing against Allen's, "Of course, anything for you…."

Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck as the red head slowly climbed onto his bed. They kissed again, deeper than before, both showing that they wanted more than just sweet gentle kisses. Lavi licked Allen bottom lip, causing the younger exorcist to open his mouth just a bit. Lavi instantly took advantage of it and stuck his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring every part of it.

It soon became a battle of dominance. The two tongues pushed against each other, continually fighting. Lavi soon won, possibly do to the fact that Allen was just too tired to concentrate.

Lavi placed his mouth against Allen's ear, licking the soft shell, before whispering.

"I wonder what I should take for my prize…what do you think, Allen?"

Allen shivered from Lavi breath against his skin, as the red head began biting and licking his ear.

It went on like this for a while. Lavi would whisper into Allen's ears and then nibble and lick some part Allen's body. His neck, shoulders, ears, collarbone, whatever else he could reach, he would get. The entire time, Allen would shiver from Lavi's touches, and once in a while, he would let out a small moan of pleasure. But they still wanted more.

Soon Allen's shirt was off, and Lavi began exploring even more of Allen's beautiful body. The red head's hands moved across Allen's stomached, feeling the soft pale skin beneath his fingers. Lavi's tongue trailed across Allen's exposed chest. Allen moaned yet again, causing Lavi to want even more from him.

There little make out session was getting more and more out of control, as more articles of clothing was being discarded onto the floor, but neither boys got completely undressed, for Lavi finally realized how tired Allen really was.

Allen's eyes were barely open anymore, and all his movements were slower and more uncertain.

Lavi kissed Allen one last time before flopping onto the bed beside him.

"Sleep, you need it"

Allen didn't even bother to argue as he drifted off into slumber with Lavi's arms securely wrapped around his slim waist.

Lavi smiled to himself, unbelieving about what had just all happened, and how happy it all made him. He really did love Allen, and if he had to give up his Bookman position to do so, he would without a moment's hesitation. Maybe it would all be different now.

Oh how wrong Lavi was.

The next morning was a complete hell for Lavi.

Lavi woke up to a screaming Allen, shouting about how Lavi was trying to rape him in the middle of the night. It definitely didn't help when Allen noticed that all he had on were his boxers.

Lavi tried his best to calm the younger boy down, all the while trying to figure out if Allen remembered last night. He didn't.

It almost broke Lavi heart to discover that Allen didn't remember the kisses, the gentle sweet caresses, and above all, Allen asking him to love him.

Lavi soon discovered that it would always be like this.

When Allen was in a state of half unconsciousness, he would be Lavi's. He would allow the red head to do as he please, to kiss him, to touch him, but when Allen was awake, they were nothing more than just friends.

It hurt Lavi to know that Allen would never fully be his, for even when Allen was in that certain state, his voice never had the sound that Lavi wanted to hear. A voice that spoke just how much he really felt and loved.

Lavi pushed himself up from leaning against the door and began walking back to his own room.

Although he hated this, he couldn't help but keep coming back to Allen, for it was just enough to allow Lavi to pretend. To pretend that Allen really did love him.

okay, so that's chapter one. Somewhere in the middle I got kind of distracted and the writing got a bit jumbled, but I hope it was still good enough to understand what's going on.

So pretty much Allen doesn't really know what's going on when he's in that state, and he's completely different with Lavi compared to when he's awake. lavi loves Allen, but doesn't really know what to do, and possibly feels like he was rejected after the first night, so he is afraid to actually tell Allen (when he's awake)

If anyone had questions, please ask, and I will try my best to answer them.

Hope everyone enjoys the story so far. Yay for LavixAllen!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the review and favorites! They really brighten up an author's day.

Well besides that, I don't really have anything to say, so on with the story!

This chapter dedicated to Nella333, because I read her story, and absolutely love it so far. Update soon Nella-chan!

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. If I did, there would be a lot of yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Ne, Allen, I got you a gift"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" cooed Allen at the necklace that Lavi held up to him.

"I really like it, Lavi" whispered Allen in the half dazed speech that the red head has pretty much become accustomed too.

"Today is our one month anniversary, so I thought I should get you something. It's a key" Lavi pointed towards the object dangling from the silver chain. It was brilliant shining silver, with small swirls that decorated it and an emerald green gem that was placed at the end of the key.

"Anyways" continued Lavi "I got you a key, because it opens up a matching locket that I have"

Lavi held up a heart locket decorated in the same style of the key, but with a silver blue stone rather than a green.

Lavi gave Allen a sort of a sad knowing grin.

"You're the only one with the key too my heart. It's true despite how cheesy that sounds"

Allen smiled back at him and leaned in and pressed his lips to Lavi's.

"Thank you. I love it. I wish I could have gotten something for you too"

Lavi shrugged, but otherwise remained still for Allen's lips still lingered against his.

"No need. You have given me enough as it is"

Allen pulled away, frowning.

"No I haven't. I haven't given you anything"

Suddenly Allen's expression enlightened and he quickly got up from his spot on his bed.

Lavi cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing in question as Allen dug through the drawer of his desk.

"What are you doing, Moyashi?" asked Lavi, curiosity creeping into his voice.

"Hold on. You'll see" replied Allen "Ah! Here it is!"

Allen returned to where Lavi was patiently waiting for him, a small pocket knife in hand.

Lavi stared at Allen in confusion.

"What's that for?"

Allen smiled at him as he opened the blade of the knife. He pressed it to a strand of his hair, and neatly cut off about an inch of his snow white hair.

He held the strands of hair towards Lavi.

"This is my gift to you. You can keep it safe in your locket"

Lavi took the hair before kissing Allen again.

"Thank you. This is the best gift that I could possibly get"

Allen smiled at him, his eyes now barely opened anymore, indicating to Lavi that Allen wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, and that the younger exorcist should go to bed about now.

"Anything for you Lavi" was the soft gentle words that escaped from the young boy's mouth before his eyes finally closed, and he drifted off to sleep.

…

…

…

A thin strip of sunlight seeped through the window and fell upon the small single bed that was pushed against the wall.

Allen let out a particularly loud yawn before sitting up in his bed. He reached up to run his eyes when something fell from his grasp.

Allen was quite surprised to see the necklace that now sat in his lap. He was pretty certain that it hadn't been there the night before, so where could he possibly have gotten it? Did it belong to some? Could it possibly be his?

He held the key up to his face, admiring the intricate designs.

It really was a beautiful necklace. It must be very precious to someone.

…

…

…

"Linali, do you know who this belongs to?" asked Allen as he held the necklace towards Linali around his mountain of food, for the two of them where currently eating breakfast.

Linali took the necklace and gently held it between her fingers.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Is it yours?"

Allen shook his head.

"No. Actually I have no idea who it belongs to. I just kind of woke up and it was there"

Linali suddenly grinned at Allen. It was one of those mischievous grins that Lavi usually has.

"Maybe you have an admirer" exclaimed Linali "And maybe they had put it in your bedroom when you were asleep"

Allen stared at Linali, incredulous.

"I doubt it. I don't think anyone would have done that"

Linali shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if you want to find out who gave it to you, you should probably go ask Lavi. He has a good memory, and is fairly attentive (when he wants to be' she added in a whisper), so maybe he's seen someone carry this around before" suggested Linali

"That's a great idea! Thank you so much!"

Allen smiled at the dark haired Asian girl before shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth at record time and then quickly rushing out of the cafeteria.

…

…

…

"Lavi! Lavi are you in there?" yelled Allen as he pounded on the door to the red head's room.

The door eventually opened and a mess of red hair stuck out along with the face of a half asleep Lavi.

"What is it, Moyashi? I'm still kind of tired you know…"

"I've told you and Kanda both! It's Allen! Al-Len!"

Lavi's head rested against the door frame, as if it was too heavy for Lavi to hold up anymore.

"Ya I know. So what can I do for you?"

"Have you ever seen this before?" asked Allen as he held up the key necklace.

"I had found it this morning when I woke up, and I was just wondering if you have ever seen anyone wear this before, because I would like to return it to them if I can"

Lavi's had instantly woke up when he realized what Allen was holding, the gift that he had given him last night.

The red haired exorcist frowned to himself. How was he going to be able to convince Allen to keep the necklace?

"Why don't you come in for a bit?" asked Lavi as he opened his bedroom door all the way to allow the younger teen in.

* * *

One more chapter to go! Yes, this is only going to be a three chapter story. Sorry if you want it longer than that, but unfortunately, that's all I'm writing for this story.

But anyways, how does everyone like the story so far? If anyone asks me any questions in your reviews, I'll try to answer them for you.

It probably won't be too long before I update the last chapter, so keep an eye out for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter for Fake Love. I could have made it into two short chapters rather than one, but I decided to just get it all out at once. Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics….

* * *

Allen sat cross legged on Lavi's bed, as the red head sat across from, sitting backwards on a chair, legs swung over the side, and arms resting against the back.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Lavi for the second time in less than five minutes.

He grinned at Allen, but something seemed different about it. It wasn't the same as the usual cheerful lopsided grin the red head usually wore. This one seemed….empty.

Allen held up the necklace once again for Lavi to see, the small key that dangled from it, swinging slightly back and forth.

"I…wanted to ask you who this belonged too"

Lavi shrugged, hardly even looking at what Allen was holding up.

"Never seen it before. Is it yours?"

Allen shook his head.

"No. I woke up this morning holding it. It's not mine, so I want to give it back to whomever it belongs to"

There was the slightest look of hurt on Lavi's face, but it disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared there.

Lavi was smiling at Allen once again with that same empty smile from before.

"Well, you should just hold onto it for now"

"But this looks really important! Someone must really miss it!" protested Allen "We should ask Komui to announce that we had found it"

Lavi shrugged as he replied. "Ya, it looks important and probably expensive too. Anyone could claim it, even if it's not theirs"

"But what if they don't know it's missing? They're going to feel terrible about losing it!"

"That's why you should hold onto it. If anyone announces that they lost a necklace, than you can give it to them" said Lavi, with the slightest twinge of frustration in his voice.

"But, I…"

"Just keep the necklace"

"Lavi, I…"

This is where Lavi lost it.

He jumped up, causing the chair to fall over, the sudden movement scaring Allen, but even more so with the expression on Lavi's face.

"Maybe the necklace belongs to you? Did you ever think of that?"

Allen cringed at the furiousity of Lavi's voice.

"Maybe someone gave it to you, because they wanted you to have it! You're jumping to conclusions by getting rid of it!"

Lavi reached out and grabbed the necklace from Allen's grip and threw it against the wall.

"You're too kind for your own good! Just keep the damned thing!"

Allen sat in shocked silence as Lavi walked to the door of his room. Without looking back at Allen he began to speak softer, but with a strong hint of sadness in his voice.

"Please Allen. For once in your life, open your eyes and notice what's around you. Maybe you'll see something, because you're slowly killing them from the inside out"

And with that, Lavi was gone.

Allen continued to sit on the bed in silence, when tears began trickling down his cheeks. He slumped over onto the bed as he began to sob harder.

He didn't know what he had done, but whatever it was, it was hurting Lavi, and even his own heart felt like breaking in two.

Allen pressed his face into the pillow as he held it to himself, as if it would provide him with some comfort.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry….I don't want to hurt you…..I'm sorry, Lavi…."

Something cold and metallic brushed against Allen's hand.

With the curiosity getting the better of Allen, he lifted the pillow up to see what it could possibly be.

It was a silver locket.

Allen instantly recognized the design of the locket to match the one on the key, and before he realized it, he had gotten up and walked over to the key.

He picked it up, examining it, before looking back at the locket.

Allen noticed a small key hole on the side of the locket that looked as if it was just the right size for the key to fit in.

So Allen stuck the key in, turned it, and the locket clicked open.

He gasped in surprise and almost dropped the silver locket, for inside there was a lock of hair. Pure white hair. The same color as his.

Inside the locket there was also an engraving.

'_The only one to have found a Bookman's lost heart. The love of my life, Allen Walker. Forever is my heart yours'_

New tears began spilling down Allen face, and his voice was barely a whisper as they escaped his mouth.

"…oh, Lavi….."

…

…

…

"Are you going to eat that or not, Baka Usagi? 'Cause you're annoying the hell out of me by just pushing it around on your plate"

"Shut the hell up, Kanda. I'm not in the mood for your shit" Lavi snapped back.

Kanda blinked. Not only had the red head called him Kanda rather that Yuu, but he had also been annoyed. Lavi was never one to get annoyed, especially at him.

Something was definitely wrong.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Upset from getting rejected? Or did the old Bookman finally have enough of you?"

Kanda had no idea how close the first guess was.

Lavi glared at Kanda as if daring him to continue, but the dark haired samurai ignored him.

"You really shouldn't be getting upset over stupid things. Just let things happen at their own speed, and see what happens from there. No point in whining over things you can't help control"

Lavi suddenly realized that Kanda was actually trying to help him, and the other boy was right, he shouldn't have gotten mad at Allen, especially since the younger boy had no idea what was going on. He should just relax and let things happen at their own pace.

Lavi smiled at Kanda.

"Thanks, Yuu-chan. You're a good friend"

"Che. Whatever. Besides, your moodiness was really starting to piss me off"

Lavi almost laughed at the irony of Kanda's statement.

…

…

…

Lavi walked through the hallways after his talk and meal with Kanda. Walks always did help clear his mind and organize his thoughts.

He turned around the corner, his mind elsewhere, when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I wa…."

Lavi's voice died in his throat when he realized who he had run into.

Allen reached out and grabbed onto Lavi's shirt, as if making sure he was really there.

Allen looked up at Lavi, and Lavi noticed his tear stained cheeks, definite proof that the younger boy had been crying.

Allen looked so hurt, and Lavi wanted to do nothing more than wrap his arms around the younger boy, and tell him everything was okay. But it wasn't. And it hurt Lavi to know that he was the one to have made Allen cry.

Lavi opened his mouth to apologize for the sudden outburst he had earlier, but Allen beat him to it.

"Lavi, I'm sorry…I'm sorry….I never knew…."

"What are you apologizing for? I was the one who got mad. You didn't do anything wrong"

Allen pressed his face into Lavi's shirt. His white hair flew back and forth across his face, as he shook his head to deny everything that Lavi was saying.

"I should have noticed sooner. I thought it was just one sided, and that you would never accept me, but I was wrong. And I'm sorry for not knowing that"

Lavi pat the top of Allen's head, smoothing the stray hairs down.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense…"

Allen looked up at Lavi again, but with a new twinkle in his eye that Lavi had never seen before.

"Lavi, I love you"

Allen reached up, stepping on his tippy toes to reach Lavi's mouth, pressing his lips against the older boy's.

After a long moment Allen finally pulled away, for both needed oxygen.

Lavi looked down at Allen, confused about what had just happened. Did Allen just confess to him?

"Allen….I…."

Lavi fought for words to say, but nothing came out, so he decided to say the one thing that he had wanted to say for the longest time.

"I love you too, Allen"

"I know" was Allen's gentle reply.

Lavi cocked his head to the side, curios as to how Allen knew.

Allen, knowing what Lavi was about to ask, held up the locket for him to see, and he almost laughed at the blush the red head had that could even rival his hair color.

"Oh" was his simple reply "I guess you found it…."

Allen gave him and innocent smile.

"It really wasn't that hard to find. You just need better hiding places"

Lavi laughed at Allen's statement, and reached down to kiss the white haired boy again.

After their kiss, being much briefer this time, Allen was the one to cock his head to the side.

"So you want to explain now how I got the key?"

Lavi chuckled and kissed Allen again. He decided that this kissing thing was definitely going to become a new hobby for him.

"I gave it to you"

"Really? When? How? And why suddenly now?"

Lavi chuckled at Allen's bombardment of questions.

"Yes. Last night. I handed it to you, and because it was our one month anniversary"

The look on Allen's face couldn't help make Lavi laugh.

"One month? Anniversary? Are you saying we were already together for a month?"

"Yes, Moyashi-kun" teased Lavi.

Allen pouted at the nickname, but decided to let it slide since it was Lavi.

"If we were already together for a month, how come I never knew about it?"

Lavi smiled at the bewildered expression on Allen's face. He reached down and kissed the younger boy between the brows.

"Why don't I explain it over some lunch?"

And as if on cue, Allen's stomach let out a long low rumble.

Lavi laughed as he began to lead Allen towards the cafeteria.

"I love you, Allen Walker"

…

…

…

The End

* * *

It's finally over! Thank you to all you readers, and even more so if you left me a review. It really helped motivate me to write and update sooner (or if at all….). I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and I just wanted to tell you all to look out for more of my stories, because yes, I am planning on writing more AllenxLavi fanfic. So until my next story, sayonara! Love you all!


End file.
